


Lear's Blind Banker

by sorrel_forbes



Series: Sherlock and the Consulting Prosodists [2]
Category: LEAR Edward - Works, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Edward Lear, Gen, Limmericks, Pastiche, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrel_forbes/pseuds/sorrel_forbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The Blind Banker', as told by Edward Lear in exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lear's Blind Banker

A City boy sent them a case,  
So Sherlock and John went to face  
Some smugglers who’d sprayed  
Cryptic threats and mislaid  
A jade pin that had vanished _sans_ trace.

With evidence misrepresented,  
The criminal gang that resented  
Consulting detectives  
Pursued their objectives  
By kidnapping John: gaffe cemented.

For Sherlock not only was smart,  
But steadfastly true to his heart;  
And his heart was a man  
With a uniform tan.  
Truly, nothing could keep them apart.

A map book provided the clue,  
And though Holmes arrived overdue,  
Nonetheless his support  
Meant the thugs they could thwart;  
The hairpin recovering too.


End file.
